The Story of Feaw
by Feaw
Summary: This is a young justice story telling the journey of my OC, this is the first story i have ever published online and if there is some spelling errors and such could you please tell me or if something confused you. Ok enjoy then. :)


p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"She was with her family at the circus that just came into town. They found their seats and watched the show. Then she saw them they were doing flips and twirl's in the air. Then she saw a kid who looked about her age and he was doing the flips in the air too. She thought that he was amazing. She couldn't believe he was doing all those flips and he didn't even look scared. When the show was over she begged her parents to let her go and meet him. They said she could but they couldn't spend all night there so she had to be fast about it. She was so happy but when she found him she couldn't say anything so her parents said that she really wanted to meet them. She still couldn't say anything but she held out her program and somehow managed to say," Can you please sign my program?" The boy said," Sure where do you want me to sign and what's your name so I know who to make it out to?" She said," Kelsie...Kelsie Marx and pointed to the front page that said The Flying Grayson's./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em-strongyj/strong/em-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" Hey Kelsie wait up!" yelled Chloe. She stopped and waited for her friend to catch up. " So how was your summer cause mine was awesome?!"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" Mine was ok but I kinda miss being in the country I mean the city is nice and all but I miss my old home."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" Kelsie I know you miss them but there is nothing you could have done its not your fault that happened."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""I know but I wish I could have said good bye and now I'm living here and there with my foster parents."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" I know but you could always stay with me at my house cause I'm sure nobody would care."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" I would I don't want you and your family to have to take care of me."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" Ya but still I am not going to let you be by yourself in this your my friend and I'm not going to leave you alone." /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" Thanks but you may have to."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" What are you talking about?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"Kelsie started to tear up," Because I'm moving in two months."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"She walked away from her friend who was left just standing in the hall with a upset and puzzled face mixed into one. The rest of the day was just a mix of ignoring people and trying not to get upset and break out crying. She couldn't even look at her friend without getting upset. That's how it was the rest of the month and then the next, but on the last week of school before she left Chloe came up to her and said,/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Look I know that your upset right now and that you probably don't want to talk to me but can you at least come to my house tonight so we can hangout one last time before you leave for where ever."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"before she could leave Kelsie grabbed her arm and turned her around and hugged her. Chloe was a little stunned at first but then she hugged back and knew that she would be at her house tonight so they could have one last memory together before she left./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"-strongemyj-/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"It was Kelsie's first day at her new school and she was really nervous about not being able to fit in or that she wouldn't have any friends. When she got to the school she couldn't believe how fancy the place was it wasn't anything like her old school, that wasn't a big surprise to her cause a lot of things had been happening lately that was more surprising than she would have admitted, she should have expected that cause the uniforms were very formal. As soon as she walked in a girl in a sweater and a skirt came up to her and said,/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""hi Kelsie i'm Cattonya."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""hi...so do we always have to where these or do we get a casual Friday?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ha I like you do you always make jokes or is that a once in a while thing?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" I make jokes often enough."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" well just to warn you don't do that in class or you'll get some trouble none of the teachers like class clowns."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ok thanks for telling me the last thing I want to do is get in trouble with the teachers."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" no problem so do you want to see your locker and classes or stand here."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I think the classes and locker thing would be the better choice cause I really don't want to look like a dork on the first day."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ok then lets go."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"Cattonya and Kelsie walked down the hallway and talked. Now Kelsie knew where all the classes were but she still had no idea where her locker was. "You've got a good locker its one of the new ones and its near your first class so congrats."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""thanks."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"After cattonya was done showing her around she said," So do you want to get breakfast or what?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""sure what's on the menu?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""I think today is pancake day"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""mmm sounds good to me"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"They were heading to the cafeteria when they saw a boy walking down the hall kelsie thought he had a cute smile and she could have swore that she had seen him somewhere before. She said," who's that?" and pointed at the boy who had just passed them. Cattonya said," that's dick grayson don't bother with him he's a rich kid."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"Kelsie knew she saw him somewhere but she couldn't believe how much he'd changed he looked nothing like he used to. While she was having a flash back she didn't realize that she had stopped walking to look back at him and when she came back cattonya was waving her hand in front of her face saying, "hello is anybody in there?" And she answered," ya I was just remembering something." Then started to walk towards the cafeteria again. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"-strongemyj-/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"In the cave. " hey wally do you remember that girl that wanted my autograph?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""back in your old grayson days ya why?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I think she's going to my school."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""you mean in gothem right?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ya why do I go to some school that's so secret I don't even know about it?" robin asked sarcastically/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well maybe I don't know." kid flash retorted/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I don't so yes she goes to gothem academy."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""cool have you said hi to her and ask if she remembered you?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well...no"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""have you said anything to her at all?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well does smiling to her in the hall way count?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""no, is that seriously all you did to communicate with her?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I don't know what to say 'hey I'm dick grayson I don't know if you remember me but I used to be an acrowbat but my parents died so I can't do that any more'." robin said getting a little upset and angry about the parent subject./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" I would leave the part about you parents out." kid flash said trying to calm his friend down./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""maybe I should just tell her I'm robin!" robin practically yelled at kid flash./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"robin stormed out of the room and didn't even acknowledge artemis when he passed her in the hall." what was that all about?" artemis asked/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""lets just say he's having a little fan/girl trouble."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""really did he finally find a fan who isn't completely insane."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""the fan's a lot older than you think."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""wow he likes and old person gross."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""NO! its just back a long time ago there was this girl who got him to sign a program she had and he hasn't forgotten her since, she was the first fan he ever had." /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""wow so he found this girl again but doesn't know how to talk to her that's sad."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ya and the worst part is he's been freaking out about it for a while now."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""really how long?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""um...about an hour maybe two.?" artemis was glaring at him" I don't know probably since he found out."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""hu...some friend you are."artemis retorted. " maybe I can give him a little help with his 'predicament'." she put lots of emphasis on predicament./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"strong~Meanwhile~/strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" "emhey chloe glad I could find some way to talk to you" /emKelsie texted/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"ya I know what you mean this place just isn't the same without you" /emChloe texted/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"I know but at least there are people you know I only have one person I know and he's not even in my class" /emKelsie texted back/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"Oooooo...do I know this BOY your talking about?"/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"well I've told you about him before remember when I was little and my parents took me to see the flying graysons they saw when they were kids"/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"ya I remember ...aw its not that boy is it?"/em Chloe texted in an excited/interested way/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"ya its him!" /emKelsie texted in the same excited way/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"wow I thought you were just joking about him I can't believe you found him!" /emChloe texted/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"ya me neither I always thought it was just a once in a life time thing but then BOOM there he is smiling at me in the hallway."/emKelsie responded back/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"WOW he actually smiled at you in the hallway."/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em" Ya I know but all I did was stare at him it was so embarrassing"/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"oh i'm sure it wasn't that bad"/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"well ya it probably wasn't but I didn't know what to say or do I just froze like a statue with the exception of turning to watch him pass me OH I feel like such a dork!"/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"em"oh calm down its not like you said anything stupid just relax and be yourself who knows maybe he'll remember you."/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"and with that the two girls said good and ended the conversation for the night./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""I hope so." Kelsie told herself and turned out her bedroom light./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"strongem-yj-/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"The next day wasn't as humiliating for Kelsie she got threw all her classes just fine until school ended./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""hey Kelsie want to hangout later?"a familiar voice asked. Kelsie turned around to see Cattonya running towards her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""uh...sure when?" Kelsie asked nervously./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I was hoping tonight, maybe if that's alright with your parents" Cattonya had a look on her face that looked really hopeful it was obvious she wanted her to go./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""alright just let me ask my 'parents'...ok?" Kelsie said in a happy way but with emphasis on the parents part./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ok i'll see you tonight hopefully just meet me at the park in an hour and we can walk to my house from there." Cattonya stated. Then without another word turned around and started to head towards the park./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ok" Kelsie yelled back since she had already gotten really far away from her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"When Kelsie asked her 'parents' if she could go they said sure as long as she was back by Saturday. Sure that only meant a day with Cattonya but it was better than being here with her 'parents' alone in the house together. So she packed up her things and headed for the park. When she got there she noticed that Cattonya was talking to some boys from the other class. As soon as Cattonya saw her she ran over and brought her to meet the boys she introduced each of them. There was Luke, he had dark brown hair, just like kelsie's, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with basket ball shorts and blue tennies, Carlo, he had a darker skin tone with black hair and was wearing a hoody with the sleeves cut off and a pair of jeans and some sneakers that looked pretty worn out, and finally there was Dusten, a boy with dirty blonde hair and looked a little tan but not much. He was wearing a red tank top with basket ball shorts that matched his shirt and tennis shoes that had flames on the sides./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""so this is the girl you've been telling us so much about you were right she is pretty but she's not that tall." Luke said/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""so what she's cute and that's a fact, isn't it Dusten."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""guys I don't want to do this its not right." Dustin said./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""oh come on its not like anyone's going to care if we get a little tough with her the most she'll end up with is a couple of bruises that's not so bad." Luke said./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" fine but i'm not hurting this girl especially since she doesn't deserve it...I'm going home."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""fine be that way!" yelled Luke/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ya Luke why don't we just go-" Carlo couldn't even finish his sentence before he got punched in the face by Luke /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""OH SO NOW YOUR SIDEING WITH HIM TO FINE WE CAN HANDLE THIS CAN'T WE!" Luke was yelling now. He looked at Cattonya and saw that she was petrified with fear she just started slowly walking backwards and then turned and ran./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" FINE I'LL DO IT MY SELF!" Luke yelled as he turned back to kelsie. While his back was turned she had started to run away from him. Now she regretted leaving her phone back at her house and she knew it was to far away, she would collapse before she got there she was just hoping that she could out run him. He was chasing her now and he was catching up, when he finally caught up with her she was really worn out. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest alley and started to beat her but she surprised him and punched him in the face he grabbed his face then looked at his hand there was blood in his palm. She hurt him just enough so that he wouldn't pay attention to her and she ran as fast as she could. She turned into another alley but wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she got cut on her arm it left a gash in her arm but she kept running even though the pain was unbearable. When she finally realized that he wasn't following her anymore she stopped and sat down in front of a brick wall it had been a few minutes since she got that gash in her arm and she lost a lot of blood. Luckily someone saw her running and followed her. When she finally sat down he hoped down from the roof top and walked towards her it was to dark to see his face so she thought it was Luke and tensed up waiting to be punched or kicked. As soon as she did this he realized he was scaring her. He started to talk to her his voice was nice and sweet so she just relaxed and looked at him still unsure if it was safe to talk back he said,/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""Don't be afraid I won't hurt you I just want to help I saw you running and was wondering what was wrong so I followed you till you finally stopped." He looked at her arm and said, " what happened?" Then he noticed the bruises and all the blood. He walked closer and said, " Here let me help you with that." He walked over to her and said can I see it. She was a little resistant but after a little thought she pushed her arm toward him. He looked at it and wrapped it up with a roll of medical tape he got from his belt. She noticed that it wasn't a normal belt it had a bunch of pouches on it. The boy said,"this may hurt a little but its just to keep the pressure on the wound." She nodded and braced herself for the pain. The boy wasn't kidding when he said,'this may hurt' cause that was an understatement compared to how she felt and he must have noticed because he told her he was sorry it hurt so much. She finally said to him, " its ok its not that bad." Some how he knew she was lying cause he said," really then why do you look so uncomfortable?" He asked her. She just sat there and looked at his face which was just a silhouette since it was so dark out. After he was done wrapping up her arm he said," well I should probably get you to a hospital before you pass out from the blood loss." He helped her up and told her to hold on tight. she wrapped her arm around his neck and he wrapped his around Kelsie's abdomen and shot a what looked like a grappling hook and pulled her up to the top of the building. When she got to the top she looked at the boy who was helping her and when she saw his face she just couldn't believe her eyes she was looking right into the eyes of robin. He looked at her and he had a look of aw on his face he couldn't believe the girl he cared so much about had been beat up this much and he couldn't save her from that monster. when she noticed she said," what is something on my face," she turned away from him cause she didn't want him to see her looking messed up. But before she could turn all the way he turned her head to look back at him and said," no you look fine its just I think I've seen you some where before."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"She looked at him a little closer then got a surprised look on her face and said," your...your right I do know you I just...I didn't think you remembered me."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""ha remember you...I haven't forgotten you since the moment I signed your program back at the circus." Robin said/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I could say the same about you dick it hasn't been that long considering I saw you no less than to days ago." Kelsie said being a little shy/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well come on we better get to that hospital before something else happens."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" wait I just want to check one thing," Kelsie said lifting her hands toward his mask she was a little hesitant but she just lifted it off his face and saw his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" do you believe your not dreaming now?" Dick asked/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" hey I just had to make sure" kelsie said hastily/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" well let me have that back so no one else sees...you know you can't tell anyone about me right?" Dick said /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"" ya I know and I would never do that any way you mean to much."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""good now come on lets get you outta this place and into a nice worm hospital bed."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left""well I wouldn't go that far but its enough."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"With that he put his mask on and took Kelsie in his arm and swung her to the nearest hospital. Not knowing the man who had done this to her had watched the whole thing. Luckily Dicks back was turned so he couldn't see his face but he knew that Kelsie knew who he was and he was going to find out too. One way or another./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"-strongemyj/em/strong-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"Luke was in an open ware house. It was abandoned a long time ago so no one was there. He had invited his friends to come and meet him. When they showed up one of them asked," Luke where are you?" Luke walked out of the shadows and said," The name isn't Luke. when he was all the way out they could see he was wearing a black trench coat with his black hair all ruffled the trench coat was open and they could see machine guns sticking out he was wearing all black clothes under the coat. Then he said," the names strongThe Hunter/strong." /p 


End file.
